fun_pokemon_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Rules
Season 1 Rules 1. Pokemon will be selected via a draft, in the #draft channel. This will be a randomized snake draft format; meaning that when we reach the end of the draft order, the last team will pick twice, and then the list will reverse back up to the first person, who will pick twice, etc. 2. Each team will consist of exactly 11 Pokemon. This is to prevent any team from having advantage or disadvantage in Pokemon count. 3. Each team will select the following in any order they choose: 1 Pokemon from Tier 1 1 Pokemon from Tier 2 2 Pokemon from Tier 3 1 Pokemon from Tier 4 1 Pokemon from Tier 5 3a. Additionally, all teams will select a single mega evolved Pokemon. 3b. Teams receive 400 points to round out their roster with any Pokemon they choose. Tier costs are as follows: T1 - 180 T2 - 120 T3 - 100 T4 - 60 T5 - 40 Mega T1 - 40 Mega T2 - 0 Mega T3 - (-40) 3c. The selected Mega Evolution will not cost any points for the Pokemon, but in the event that a T1 Mega is selected, they will pay the 40 points associated with the mega evolution. 3d. If a T3 Mega is selected, the team will gain back 40 points. 3e. Once the draft is complete, each team will select two "Z-Captains". These Pokemon are the only two Pokemon allowed to hold Z-Crystals, however they do not have to if not desired; unlike Mega Stones. 4. Teams can not have more than one Mega Evolution, and can not use any Mega Evolutions other than the one drafted, even if other Pokemon on their team are capable. In addition, the Mega Pokemon drafted MUST holds its mega stone in all matches. 5. Teams can not draft anything from the Uber Tier. This includes mega evolutions, and has been reflected on the draft sheet. 5a. This is as of the time of the draft. If a Pokemon is moved to Ubers during the competition, the Pokemon is still valid for the remainder of the season. 6. Coaches can not draft the same Pokemon as another player, including if the Pokemon's Mega Evolution has been selected by another coach. For example, if a coach drafts Mega Gyarados, no coaches can draft Mega Gyarados, OR Gyarados. 7. Beginning in week 2, coaches will be able to trade Pokemon with remaining free agents, however costs and tiers MUST match. 8. The standard draft league week is Sunday at Midnight EST through the following Saturday at 11:59 PM EST. All matches must be completed in this time. 8a. If a player knows they will be unable to battle in a given week, they may have their battle earlier, providing their opponent agrees. However, this is to be used only if no alternatives remain. 9. Each coach will be responsible for capturing the Pokemon Showdown replay of the match, and providing it via PM to a League Owner or Commissioner. 9a. If a Pokemon faints due to recoil from a move or item, that Pokemon's faint will be deemed a self-KO, and the opponent will not receive ANY credit for it. In this way, it is possible to win a match with less than 6 KOs. 9b. If a Pokemon goes down to Entry Hazards (Stealth Rock or Spikes) or by Poison/Burn, then the kill is credited to the Pokemon that inflicted the hazard on the field or the condition on the Pokemon. 10. Teams have been divided into two divisions, Sun Division and Moon Division. Both divisions pull from a single draft list. 11. At the end of the regular season, the top four teams from each league will be moved on to a global, FPL Playoff for the FPL Championship. This is a single elimination tournament, where all 8 teams will be re-seeded, regardless of their placement in their original league. The tournament will be seeded as follows: 1st. vs 8th 2nd vs. 7th 3rd. vs. 6th 4th vs. 5th 12. When battling, the following rules apply. All Pokemon will be set to Level 100. Sleep clause is active, meaning only one Pokemon per team can be asleep at any point in a battle. Evasion clause is active, meaning any move which affects evasion or accuracy is banned. OHKO clause is active, meaning all OHKO moves are banned. Omni-Boosting Z-Moves are banned. If ANY active clauses are breached during a battle, the result will be a forfeit loss on the offender’s part. 12a. If a coach does not understand any of these clauses, it is their responsibility to look them up or ask.